The Way He Loves
by TheGoldWillStay
Summary: "Love I have wounds only you can mend Feel my skin is rough, but can be cleansed I guess that's love, I can't pretend"-Tom Odell, Can't Pretend JOHN MURPHY ONE-SHOT


Juliet Rosette's relationship with John Murphy was not one that she would've expected. Being the daughter of a guard in high-ranking, she was sheltered her whole life. She learned to never step out of line, never be disrespectful, and never to complain.

"Things could always be worse."

That's what her father always said. He said that when she broke her arm, he said that when she was being bullied, that's what he said when he began homeschooling her, and he said that when her mother died.

When the Ark began loosing air, she was scared. She became terrified when they took the Ark to the ground. They survive the crash, even though Juliet fractured her arm. But worse things could have happened.

 _The first time Juliet met Murphy, he had held a knife to her throat._

"Hey, Juliet, right?" Juliet looked up. Raven Reyes stood over her. She was limping.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Nice dress" Raven complimented.

Juliet smoothed down the ends of her blue flowered clothes. "Thanks."

Raven took a seat next to her on the long barrel she was sitting on. "Whatcha up to?"

Juliet shifted nervously. She wasn't used to making small talk. She looked down at the radio in her hands.

"I'm just checking different frequencies" she explained.

"Trying to see if you can overhear the guards talking?"

She blushed. "I'm not trying to ease drop or anything. I just wanted to figure out-"

"-what the Hell is going on" Raven finished for her. "I get it. They're not telling me much either."

"At least they're telling you something" Juliet said. "You're working for them. I'm just the useless teenager they wish had died in the way down."

Raven looked at her sharply. "Aren't you Commander Rosette's daughter?"

She nodded again. That's all she ever was.

"So" Raven continued. "Couldn't you just get steal some report papers and get all the information you need?"

Juliet hesitated. "Isn't that illegal?"

"You're his daughter" Raven brushed off.

"We're not that close" she explained.

"But you probably know what his lock combos are" she said.

"He doesn't have locks" Juliet said. She paused as she realized what she just said. "He doesn't have locks. I could walk right past the guards."

"Way to go!" Raven said. "You're over here thinking like part of the hundred. Hey, while you're in there you should grab the files that talk about the hundred. I would like to read up on why a few people I know got arrested."

Her smile dropped. "Is that why you came to talk to me? To get me to get you those files?"

She quickly spoke up again before Raven replied. "Because it's fine if it is. I'm just glad I have someone to talk to. I really don't mind if you're using me."

Raven stood up. "Kid, how many people have done that to you?"

Juliet shrugged. "Enough. No one willing to stick around more then two weeks."

Raven scoffed. "Well, they can go to Hell. Listen, the reason I was because you're one of the only people here who is actually around my age. Besides that dipshit, Murphy. I just thought we could be friends."

Juliet smiled. Standing up, she smoothed down my dress again. The sleeves went a third way down to her elbow. The stitching itched horribly, but overall the dress felt more comfortable than having to wear oversized pants.

"I'll get you those files by the end of the day" Juliet told her.

"Thanks" she said. She smiled. "You seem pretty cool. I wish we had hung out on the Ark."

"Me too" Juliet said.

She took a deep breath and turned away, heading for her dad's office. He also used it as his bedroom. Juliet slept down the hall. He obviously wanted to make sure she didn't overhear any of his important meetings.

There were no guards in front of the door. She was grateful for that, and went right in. He had a wooden desk in the middle of the room. It was obvious it was made in a hurry. It was basically just a bunch of tree logs and a metal slab. There was his 'filing cabnet' in the corner. It was only a wooden box. She quickly went to it. There were so many papers in there.

Looking through them, She found a folder reading: Earth Trial. This must have been about the hundred. She opened it, beginning to look through.

Shuffled footsteps told me that someone was coming down the hall. If Juliet was caught by the guards, or her father, she would never be let out of my dad's sight.

Looking around for a desperate place to hide, she found herself cramping under the small desk in the room. The office door opened and closed. Someone walked into view.

They were unfamiliar to her. He looked Raven's age. He crouched down to the filing box and took up the same file Juliet was looking at. He began shoving it into his jacket.

She gasped. "What do you think you're doing?"

The file dropped from his hands and he jumped to his feet. He looked around the room. "W-What the Hell?"

Juliet rose to her feet also. "Are you stealing from my dad?" she accused.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked. "Were hiding under there?"

"If you don't leave right now I'll report you to the guards" she threatened.

His hand disappeared into his pocket, but came back out with a sharp blade. Her eyes widened at the sight. A hand hit her shoulder roughly and she fell into the wall. His knife came to my throat.

"You not going to say anything, understand?" he asked slowly.

She nodded. "Y-Yeah."

He only slightly back away, but kept his knife close. "Get the file that has the name Murphy" he instructed.

Her eyes flickered to the files. "Why do you-"

"Get the goddamn file!"

She jumped at his booming voice. She kneeled down and began looking through the Earth Trial folder. There were so many. But his was easy to find. There were only so many 'M' names.

'John Murphy'

Juliet held it up. "This one?"

He snatched it from her hands. "Not a word" he repeated. He cautiously looked down the hallway before bolting out.

She stood still for a second. Her nervous jitters and racing heart slowed. She took a deep breath of air. Worser things could have happened.

She turned to the files. Were they even worth it now? Yes. She grabbed the files about the hundred. And then she grabbed a file about 'Earth Protocal'.

Juliet quickly headed out. She found Raven near the engine room.

"Hey" Raven greeted when she saw her. "Back already? What did you get?"

Juliet handed her the papers she collected. "I already skimmed over the Earth Protocal. Apparently maximum secrecy over barely a hundred people is supposed to be a good idea. The file says all guards are sworn to silence about any orders they get. Other then that what happens on Earth us decided while in Earth. They are no written up plans."

"That sucks" said Raven. She opened the files for the hundred. "I guess we don't know what they're doing because they don't even know what they did." She paused. "Hey, are some of these missing?"

Juliet froze. "Which one?"

"The only other person here who was with me in the camp was Murphy" she said. "I totally wanted to dig up dirt on him."

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was lost on the way down."

She continued looking through the names. "Maybe..."

 _The first time she learned Murphy's name, he had been threatening her._

Juliet noticed less of the guard were around the camp that night. She was seated against the Ark wall, my normal seat. She had a feeling her dad noticed the files missing from his room. She's sure Raven had already gotten rid of them, but she made a mental note to warn her about it later.

"Juliet Rosette."

She looked up and rolled my eyes almost immediately at who she saw.

"What did you read my file?" She asked sarcastically.

"Close" he told her. "I pointed at you and asked someone what your name was."

"And what's your name?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask" he said. "It's Murphy."

Juliet turned to him. "John Murphy?"

He nodded.

"Why did you want to read your own file?"

"There are some things I don't want anyone to be able to know about me" he said. He leaned closer. "Even pretty girls like you."

He was wearing an arrogant smile that was not appropriate for the situation.

"I have nothing to say to you" Juliet told him.

"Are you still on the fact I pulled a knife on you?" he asked. "Because it wasn't just you, threatening people is kinda my thing."

"Worse things could have happened" she said softly.

He chuckled. "That's a nifty phrase you've got there."

He plopped down beside her. She rose to my feet, but his hand came to her arm, making an ion grip, and pulling her back down.

"Sit" he ordered.

"I can't get you anything" she said. "I don't have access to anything. It was just lucky I got into that office."

"But you already have all those files about the hundred" he said. "Can't you share one or two more with me?"

"I gave them to someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know" she told him. She was becoming annoyed.

"You don't know who you gave them to?"

Juliet sighed. "I gave them to a friend, okay?"

"A friend?" he said. "I would have sworn you said you were Rosette's daughter. I'm pretty sure you don't have friends."

Juliet looked down. "Screw you."

She stood up again, only to be pulled down once more.

"You're kind of cute when you're angry" he told her.

"Well you look dumb" she shot back.

He laughed. "That was sure a prize wining comeback" he told her.

Juliet rolled her eyes at him.

"Here's the deal" he told her. "Either you get me those files by tomorrow night, or I'm going to make worse things happen."

 _The first time Murphy kissed her, he had practically kidnapped her._

Juliet was nervous walking around the camp. She had constantly seen Murphy watching her, and a few times he had gone up and demanded things. And to be completely honest, he scared her.

Raven had been kind to her. She enjoyed the talks they had been having. She was on here way to her engine room when a hand suddenly came out and wrapped around her mouth. Her body was pulled into someone as another arm grabbed her from around the stomach. She tried to scream, but her sounds were muffled.

The strong grip around her forced her into an area that was unfamiliar to her. It was in the drop ship. It was in an area with so much damage from the fall that no one went into it.

Juliet was pushed into a wall before she was released. Although scared and confused, there was no surprise when she saw Murphy as her attacker.

"What do you want?" she demanded. "I already got you the files, the gun, the key card. I can't get you anything else."

"Trust me" he says. "I know. You've given me that whole speech before."

"Then leave me alone" she said.

Murphy's hands shot out and rested on both sides if her head.

"I've _been_ leaving you alone" he said.

"No you haven't" she insisted. "You've been following me, I've seen you. Why don't you just stop?"

"Why would I?" he asked with an arrogant smile.

"Because I already told you that I can't steal you anymore stuff" she said.

"What if I don't want you to steal stuff?"

Juliet's voice came out shaky. "Then what do you want?"

Murphy leaned forward quickly, and pressed his lips against hers. Juliet was too shocked to even gasp. He pulled away before she had time to push him off.

He looked into her eyes, waiting for her to react. Juliet didn't know how.

 _The first time Juliet told Murphy see loved him, he listed off reasons why he hated her._

Murphy and Juliet laid near the camp barriers. She enjoyed staring at the stars, and he enjoyed throwing rocks and small bug into the electric fence.

No one knew about their relationship together, not even Raven, and especially not her father. It wasn't hard to sneak around, seeing as hardly anyone was paying attention. They were all paying more attention to Clarke and the truce she was making with the grounders.

They stayed inside the Ark during the day, and stayed behind it in the dark.

For nearly four months they had been doing this. All their meeting consisted of at least one make out session. Murphy enjoyed getting handsy, but it never went past that.

"What do you think will happen when the rest of the hundred get here?" Juliet asked him. Her head was laying on his chest.

"I think Clarke is gonna demand even more power then she has now" he said. "And she'll probably end up starting another war."

"I don't think she's that bad" she said. "She seems to know what she's doing."

"She sure knew what she was doing when she hung me for a crime I didn't commit" he spat.

Juliet sat upright instantly. "What?"

"Yeah" he scoffed. "She nearly killed me."

"Murphy why didn't you tell me that?" she asked.

"I didn't think it mattered" he said. "Yeah, she hung me. It's not like anyone cares. Everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you" she said. "I love you."

Murphy sat up. His contempt mood dropping into an angry one. "What?"

Juliet was taken aback at his loud and angry voice. He stood up abruptly, and she followed his suit.

"I-I just wanted you to know that I loved you bec-"

"Why the fuck did you have to say that?" Murphy spat.

"I didn't-"

"Yeah, you did" he said. He glowered down at her. "You just ruined everything."

He began walking away.

"What?" Juliet asked. She quickly walked after him. "What are you talking about?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, he shoved her off.

"Murphy, what are you talking about?" she asked. "Why are you upset? I thought you would've felt the same way."

He turned to her. "I don't, okay? And I never will. You really think I could love a privileged princess like you."

Juliet stepped back in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. You're a naive, sheltered girl that doesn't know what hard work is. You prance around in these dresses that no one else was ever able to afford, bragging about yourself without having to say anything. You think you love me because I'm probably the only boy that's ever paid attention to you."

Each word he spoke felt like piercing needles. He increasingly got louder.

Juliet felt her chest tighter, and her eyes began to sting.

Murphy scoffed. "And there you go again, crying like a goddamn child whenever someone gives you a fucking reality check."

"Stop it!" she cried. "Why are you talking like this? If you really hated me, then-then why are you here? Why do you sneak around with me, why do you kiss me?"

"Because you're fifteen" he spat. "And you're easier to manipulate then Raven."

Her hand flew up to her mouth. Juliet withheld a sob as she watched Murphy walk off. She walked home devastated that night, not understanding what she did wrong.

He had to have been lying, right? He couldn't have felt that way about her. The things they talked about, the things they shared with each other.

She stayed in her room all morning, not that anyone noticed. She would have stayed there all day. That is, until someone knocked on her door.

She hesitantly got up. She hadn't gotten out of we nightgown, so she self consciously crossed her arms over her chest.

She opened the door, and despite the earlier night, she was glad to see it was Murphy.

"Hi" she said. She couldn't help the light smile appear on her face.

"Hey" he said. He took a deep breath. In his hands, he held up what looked like dandelions, mixed with clovers and small white flowers. They were tied together with a long, over-grown weed.

"These, uh, these are for you."

She took them out of his hands. They were prickly. She looked back at him. He seemed nervous.

"I...I love you too."

 _The first time Murphy and her made love, he had ruined the only other friendship that she had._

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Raven asked. "Clarke's been using me up, so I hardly see you."

Juliet shrugged, but she couldn't help smiling. "I...may or may not have been with...a certain someone."

Raven turned to her. "Woah, you mean, like, a romantic someone."

Juliet practically squealed in delight as she turned to her friend. "Yes, and just a few weeks ago he said he loved me for the first time, and now we say it more often, and we're getting pretty serious."

Raven smiled. "You sure sound excited. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

"Sure."

Juliet looked around before whispering,"It's Murphy."

Raven abruptly stood up. "John Murphy?"

"Yeah" she nodded. "The one who helped you get here, isn't he awesome?"

"Helped me get here?" she said bitterly. "He's the one who shot me!"

"What?"

"How much has he actually told you?" she asked.

Juliet hesitated. "Well...he hates talking about his time on the ground. But he has mentioned his hanging, and time while he was captured by the grounders. He really just wants to forget about that."

"Juliet, he's a psycho!" she screamed. "He murdered two people at our camp. He tried to kill Bellamy and Clarke."

"He told me about how he killed Connor and Miles, but he explained his reasoning. They tried to kill him."

"He's a manipulating, psychotic, jackass" Raven snapped. "And I'm not going to let him hurt you like he hurts everyone else he comes in contact with."

"Come on Raven, there were worse things he could have done" Juliet said.

Raven scoffed and pushed past her.

"Where are you going?" Raven didn't answer.

Juliet followed. She saw that she was was heading straight for Murphy. Juliet's eyes widened.

"Raven, stop. I wasn't supposed to tell you!"

"Hey, dickwadd!"

Murphy looked up. He looked instantly annoyed when he saw Raven.

"What the Hell do you want, Raven?"

"You're bedding Juliet?"

Murphy looked at me. "You told her?"

"It slipped out" Juliet said.

"Stay away from her" she threatened.

"Why don't _you_ stay away from her" Murphy said.

"I'm not the crazy one that killed people" she seethed.

"No, but you couldn't save anyone either" he said. "Not even Finn."

Juliet felt chills after hearing that name. Raven fell silent. Her expression hallowed.

"Murphy-" Juliet started.

"No, let him go on" Raven said.

"I don't have to go on" Murphy said. "You get the point, now leave."

Raven grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

"Juliet, stay" Murphy instructed.

"She doesn't have to listen to you" Raven said.

"But she will" Murphy countered.

Juliet let go of Raven's hand. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Why not now?" Raven demanded.

"Because" Murphy said to her. "Not even your best friend would pick you over someone else."

Raven glared. "Screw you, Murphy." She turned to Juliet. "And screw you too. Both of you stay the Hell away from me!"

As she stormed off Juliet tried to follow her, but Murphy just grabbed her and kept her there.

"That was so horrible what you did" she said. "She came over here because she was worried because of me. What you said was so mean."

He shrugged. "It could have been worse."

"You can't say that" Juliet told him. "You're using it to justify bad things."

"I think that's the only thing it's used for" he said.

Juliet shook her head. "I'm going to go make up with Raven."

Murphy grabbed her arm again. "No" he said, "come with me. There's a spot broken on the gate."

"So?"

"So, come with me" he said.

Murphy led her out the gate. She was scared while leaving, afraid they would spotted and the guards would shoot at them. But Murphy kept them hidden well. Before she knew it, they were in the forest.

Juliet place her hand flat on a tree. "This is so incredible."

"And look at this" Murphy said. "They have real flowers."

He held up a yellow flower. It matched her dress color.

"Thank you" she smiled. "Is there a reason you brought me out?"

"Yeah" he said, "let's go through here."

When Murphy brought her to a clearing, she recognized the dropship.

"Is this your old campsite?" she asked.

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go inside."

The inside was much bigger then she would have pictured it.

"Did you live in here?"

"No" he said, "I lived in a tent outside."

He released her hand. "But look at this."

A large lever in the front of the room was pulled. The door to the dropship sealed shut.

"Locked to the outside world now" he said. "No one to bother us."

He walked up behind Juliet. He draped her hair over right shoulder. He leaned his head down and kissed her neck.

"And no one to interrupt us."

Juliet felt a shiver of excitement.

"Sit down" he instructed.

Juliet did so.

Murphy kneeled over her, and slowly laid her down. His hand landed on her smooth leg. It felt so soft as he slid his fingers up her dress.

Juliet was breathing anxiously.

"Take your dress off" he said.

Juliet nodded. She sat up and reached for the zipper behind her back. She let the top fall forward. A tan bra still kept her from being fully exposed.

Murphy used a strong tug and pulled the rest of the dress off of her. Juliet suddenly felt much colder.

Murphy pushed at her chest and caused her to lay flat again. He crawled over her. He captured her lips in a heated kiss. He striped himself of his jacket, and pulled away to whip his own shirt off.

Juliet's heart was pounding furiously. Murphy ran his hands from her sides, to the strap of her bra. He all but ripped it off, tossing it into their tangled mix of clothes.

Juliet felt even more nervous as he tugged at her last remaining piece of underwear.

She watched as he gazed at her body heavily, and hastily unbuckled his belt.

"Murphy" she said nervously. "Just-Just don't hurt me, okay?"

"Relax babe, you'll love this" he said. He didn't look up as he quickly kicked his pants off. He was becoming more and more excited by the second. "We're all alone out here, Juliet. We can be as loud as we want."

 _The day Murphy met her father, was the same day Murphy had punched him in the face._

As more time passed Murphy and Juliet had grown increasingly less subtle with their relationship. Murphy no longer cared if anyone was watching when he kissed her, and he no longer brought them into the secluded woods whenever he grew lustful.

Her room was a common place for them to sleep together. She didn't mean for it to be, but it had already happened three times.

Murphy was working on making it a fourth when someone walked in.

Since their first time together, Murphy had grown increasingly more needing in that area. Juliet didn't mind at all, as long as he made sure they wouldn't be caught.

But apparently, he forgot to lock her bedroom door that night, because her father had walked in while Juliet's dress was being taken off.

"Dad!" she screamed as soon as she saw him.

"Fuck!" Murphy yelled in surprise. All he was in was a pair of boxers. He struggled to put his pants back on.

Her father stood still with his mouth hanging open for a moment, almost as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. But the surprise soon turned to anger.

"What the Hell am I seeing?" he boomed.

Juliet fixed her dress. Murphy put his shirt on. "D-Dad, this is Murphy. He was one of the hundred."

"I know who this is" he said angrily. "I've read his file. Do you have any idea what kind of things this boy has done?"

"Whatever you read, I'm sure it could've been worse" she quickly said.

"Is that how you account for his actions?" her father asked angrily. "This boy is a murderer, and a traitor. And you decided to jump in the sheets with him, why? Because he gave you a moment of his time?"

"Dad, you're exaggerating" she said. "Murphy and I have been in a relationship for months."

"Months?" he demanded. He glared at Murphy. "You've been whoring out my daughter for months?"

"Actually, the sex only stared recently" Murphy said.

Juliet eyes widened as he said that. Her father's hand whirled forward, but Murphy saw the punch coming. He ducked it, and instead, sent one if his own.

Her father's head snapped back and hit the floor.

Juliet screamed. "Murphy, why would you do that?"

"He started it" Murphy shot back.

"You're dead, boy" my father said as he rose to his feet. He whipped out his electric rod. He was challenging him to hit him again.

Murphy looked at me with an angry expression as took off his jacket again. "You better be worth it."

 _But in all honesty, the worst thing Murphy did to her, was leave._

"You could stay" Juliet tried. "I'll protect you."

"If anything goes wrong with the grounders, they'll need a scapegoat" Murphy said. "Who better to through under the bus then a worthless criminal."

"I can go with you" she said. "My father barely gives me any freedom, I'd be happier with you."

"Jaha is sure the City of Lights is real" Murphy said. "But I'm not. I'm not going to take you if I'm not sure you'll survive."

"You'll make sure I survive" she said in a pleading tone. "Please...don't leave me alone."

"I'll come back" he says. "I promise. You're possibly the only thing on the whole planet I care about. Literally."

Juliet wiped her eyes.

"C'mon, don't cry" he said. "I won't be gone that long. Besides, worse things could happen, right?"

Juliet shook her head. "Nothing worse could happen then this."

Murphy pulled her into his arms. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you" she said.

Slowly, he released her, and she watched him walk out of distance. She sat in the muddy ground she had been standing on.

She couldn't help but cry. She knew as soon as he left that he would never be coming back. Because that was the worse thing that could happen.

 **10 Emerald Pools: BØRNS**


End file.
